Episode 6334 (4th September 2012)
Plot Despite still being irked by Robbie, Katie is amused when he flaunts Cheryl - a 'Katie lookalike girl' - around Home Farm, knowing that he is trying to wind her up. Katie is deliberately extra nice to her. Soon afterwards, Robbie escorts Cheryl to the pub, in a second attempt to rattle Katie. The resemblance between Cheryl and Katie does not go unnoticed by Diane, who writes it off as a simple crush. However, Katie knows that it's another power game, just like his lingering kiss of last week. Later, Katie is amused when Cheryl acknowledges Robbie's arrogance as his plan has failed. When Robbie then hears Katie telling Megan about Cheryl, it is him who becomes wound up. He antagonises Katie, pointing out that regardless of what she thinks about him, it is Declan's opinion that counts and he rates him. Katie becomes more determined than ever to do something about Robbie. Meanwhile, Victoria is angry with Andy for letting Kerry stay the night. She wants Kerry gone before Amy finds out. Later, Andy is surprised by how much he can open up to Kerry about his past, and Kerry is chuffed when Andy invites her to stay on another night. At David's shop, Victoria tells Amy the truth about Kerry staying. When Kerry interrupts, Amy issues a warning to her - the more she follows her, the more she will walk away. She adds that she doesn't need Kerry as she sees Val as her mother. Later, Amy says goodbye to Val and Eric as she is going to London to visit Hannah - and she is hoping Kerry will give up and leave while she is gone. As they both wave her off, Val warns Eric that Amy might have gone, but she has not finished with Kerry yet. Elsewhere, Alex realises that he has two women on the go, cringing when Victoria suggests that she should move into Butler's Farm to get away from Kerry. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Cheryl - Rose Willis Locations *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Home Farm - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *The Woolpack - Public bar *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Driveway Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,030,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes